Seven
by Elora Martin
Summary: "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes...". Et si la déclaration de Klaus à Caroline à la fin de la saison 4 n'était pas aussi romantique...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**La fanfiction que je vous propose est à la base un défi lancé sur un forum. Celui-ci était de taille pour moi puisque cette mini-fiction est centrée uniquement sur le couple Klaus-Caroline et que j'ai un gêne déficient concernant le romantisme tel qu'il est conçu dans la série.**

**Cette mini-fiction de sept courts chapitres reprend le principe d'un film sanglant du même nom mais dans laquelle je ne tuerai personne, promis -juré :p. Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 4 après la fameuse déclaration de Klaus "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes…" que j'ai bien entendu allègrement massacrée pour avoir quelque chose à raconter :p **

**Le rating de cette fiction est de 16 et les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. J'écris gratuitement et pour le plaisir de me torturer.**

_**~ L'ORGUEIL~**_

Ses mains tremblaient tant que la brosse de son mascara manqua une fois de plus de l'éborgner. Un grognement d'exaspération lui échappa. Elle reboucha avec des gestes impatients la tige maculée de noir et observa le résultat calamiteux dans le reflet du miroir. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié coiffés, ses yeux à moitié maquillés mais son envie de fuir entière et totale. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et elle n'était pas prête. Un rendez-vous… Ce mot lui sembla soudain complètement saugrenu. Une impasse, un odieux chantage, un ultimatum lancé par un sociopathe narcissique, oui. Un rendez-vous, surement pas ! Elle était prise au piège et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle lui avait accordé son amitié et il n'avait pourtant pas hésité à lui faire cette proposition ignoble. Mais il était trop tard pour le regretter.

Caroline se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ne lui avait inspiré que mépris. Son arrogance, cette volonté de soumettre ceux qui l'entouraient l'avaient écœurée. Pourtant, elle lui avait laissé une chance. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien. Peut-être parce que ses mots avaient su la toucher, parce que l'entendre lui répéter qu'elle était belle et forte avait rassuré l'adolescente peu sûre d'elle qui se cachait derrière des apparences superficielles. Malgré sa condition de vampire, elle avait encore trop souvent l'impression d'être cette fille enfermée dans un rôle comme dans une boîte dorée toujours plus étroite. C'était d'autant plus le cas à cette minute devant le portrait peu glorieux que lui renvoyait le miroir.

La honte la submergea soudain. La colère aussi. Elle avait toujours su que le monstre n'était jamais très loin malgré les failles qu'il avait consenti à montrer. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il réapparaîtrait aussi subitement et surtout sans raison. Après le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, elle avait reçu sa proposition comme un coup en pleine poitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Pourtant, elle avait accepté. Une nuit, une seule et unique nuit contre la liberté de Tyler, contre sa promesse de les laisser vive en paix sans les traquer. Tyler n'en saurait rien. Cela aussi, il s'y était engagé. Elle se jugea naïve de l'avoir cru. Comment pouvait-elle porter foi à ses paroles après un tel coup bas ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Elle soupira de dépit et détourna son regard de son reflet pour se concentrer sur la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse derrière elle. Un air de jazz remontait du bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Les fenêtres largement ouvertes laissaient entrer une brise chaude d'été et le doux parfum des fleurs qui tombaient en cascade des balcons en fer forgé. Caroline ne connaissait pas le titre du morceau de jazz pourtant connu. Elle ne savait pas non plus le nom de ces fleurs roses et odorantes qui embaumaient la pièce. On n'en trouvait pas à Mystic Falls. On n'écoutait pas non plus de jazz là-bas. Klaus lui avait dit « Vois dans notre arrangement l'occasion de sortir de ton trou avant d'y être à nouveau enseveli ». Pour un peu, elle l'aurait giflé de faire preuve d'une telle suffisance. Mais c'était finalement très vrai. Que connaissait-elle en dehors du lycée et de ses codes, des organisations de fêtes et d'événements? Une courte vie bâtie sur peu de choses, sur l'art de paraître pour combler un vide, un manque ou une absence peut-être.

Les cloches de la cathédrale St Louis se mêlèrent à l'écho sourd d'une contrebasse. « On dirait un battement de cœur », pensa-t-elle. Ou peut-être était-ce vraiment le sien qui emplissait soudainement la chambre et résonnait jusque dans ses tympans. C'était l'heure et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Peu importait! Elle irait sans fard, sans artifice. Elle ôta le maquillage qui avait coulé, défit le chignon qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à faire tenir et regretta presque de ne pas avoir emporté avec elle un survêtement informe et laid pour s'en affubler. S'il tenait tant à l'avoir, il se contenterait d'elle sans le vernis des apparences trompeuses. Elle sourit de manière exagérée à son reflet comme elle le faisait toujours pour se donner du courage. Et du courage, il lui en faudrait. Elle se demandait comment ses jambes allaient réussir à la porter hors de cette chambre. Elle se leva, chancelante, lissa sa robe trop courte à son goût et sortit en ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à Tyler et à l'avenir qu'ils pourraient enfin avoir.

Le couloir était animé d'un constant va-et-vient, de clients parlant trop fort et se bousculant avec leurs valises. Caroline songea à une quelconque convention ou à un car de touristes tous descendus dans cet hôtel de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Des pensées futiles qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Certains la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle passa à leur hauteur. Elle se dit que peut-être elle aurait dû se maquiller finalement, qu'ils la regardaient pour cette raison, parce qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien sans mascara et avec cette robe qui ne la mettait pas en valeur. Elle chassa cette idée stupide d'un froncement de nez. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de réflexion. Ne parviendrait-elle jamais à se départir de cette manie ? Paraître pour ne pas sombrer ou simplement exister, cela aurait pu lui servir de devise et elle ne lui était jamais parue plus vraie. Elle se sermonna mentalement et accéléra le pas. Plus vite, elle en aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait retrouver Tyler et reprendre une vie normale. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Klaus. Elle hésita entre frapper ou entrer sans cérémonie pour le surprendre, espérait-elle, dans un moment importun pour l'embarrasser et l'humilier autant qu'elle l'était à cet instant. L'idée lui parut des plus séduisantes. Elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte sans y être conviée.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~L'ENVIE~_**

Klaus fut pris de court par cette entrée inopinée et s'immobilisa, surpris moins par le culot de la jeune femme que par son attitude. Le goulot de la carafe de bourbon en cristal resta en suspens au dessus de son verre pendant qu'il la détaillait de la tête au pied. Pour toute parure, elle s'était plaqué sur le visage une expression hautaine et méprisante, celle-là même qu'elle lui adressait encore quelques mois plus tôt. Toutefois, tout dans sa posture trahissait son malaise. Ses poings s'étaient crispés involontairement sur le tissu de sa robe. Ses doigts de pieds se recroquevillaient dans ses sandales comme s'ils tentaient de creuser le sol pour pouvoir se soustraire à cette inspection silencieuse qu'il prolongeait sans s'en rendre compte. Le temps s'était comme suspendu dans cette chambre alors que, tout autour, s'élevaient les bruits plus ou moins distincts de la ville : les clients exaspérants dans le couloir, les flonflons de la parade que l'on entendait encore confusément en haut de la rue, un air de jazz, les rires et les conversations des passants... Mais, elle, elle restait silencieuse, plantée sur le seuil de la porte à attendre, presque résignée.

Klaus reposa trop brutalement la carafe sur le guéridon qui jouxtait le canapé de la suite. Bien qu'il ait tenté de lui tordre le coup, la voilà qui refaisait surface, cette désagréable sensation, celle qui avait pointé le bout de son nez dès qu'il lui avait soumis cette proposition indécente. De la culpabilité ? Des remords ? Quel que soit son nom, elle commençait sérieusement à entamer son peu de patience.

— En toute franchise, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu le courage de venir.

Il avait sorti cette phrase avec détachement, en hybride sûr de lui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait même pas à se leurrer lui-même. Il porta nonchalamment son verre à sa bouche en espérant qu'elle ne remarquât pas son propre malaise.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

— Bien sûr qui si, tu l'as eu et tu l'as toujours.

— Si je repars, qu'adviendra-t-il de Tyler ?

Les doigts de Klaus se crispèrent aussitôt sur la surface irrégulière de son verre. Qu'avait-elle besoin de prononcer le nom de l'avorton responsable de tout ce fiasco ? Cela le mit hors de lui. Comme le soir de la remise des diplômes, il lui avait suffi de l'entendre l'évoquer pour perdre tout bon sens. Imaginer ce traitre à Mystic falls, déambulant comme un roi auprès d'elle, lui avait été intolérable. Il serait à nouveau à ses côtés, pourrait la toucher, sentir son parfum, embrasser ses lèvres au sourire radieux alors que, lui, serait, là, à la Nouvelle Orléans, à se débattre avec ses propres démons, à courir après une gloire qui ne le comblerait aucunement. Ce soir-là, une seule pensée l'avait obsédé : il ne connaîtrait jamais le goût de sa bouche, celle de sa peau, ne verrait jamais de désir dans ce regard clair qui le suppliait à cet instant de lui accorder la grâce de Tyler sans rien demander en échange. Il était l'hybride originel, l'autre n'était rien de plus qu'un sous-fifre âgé de quelques mois et pourtant il avait tout ce que Klaus désirait. Il s'était surpris l'espace d'un instant à envier cet adolescent insignifiant et s'était dégouté d'éprouver ce genre de chose. Cette nuit-là, son impulsivité et son orgueil avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle accepterait une pareille proposition. Pourtant, elle l'avait fait presque sans hésiter. Il en avait été aussi étonné que blessé. Elle était prête à tout pour l'autre même à accepter l'inacceptable.

Qu'à cela ne tienne : elle assumerait. Klaus se drapa dans sa fierté et étouffa sa culpabilité. Il s'avança vers elle, volontairement trop près, pour la surplomber. Elle leva son regard clair dans lequel brillait comme une lueur de défi qui le troubla. Elle connaissait ses sentiments pour elle. Elle tenterait peut-être d'en jouer, essaierait sans doute de le manipuler pour le faire changer d'avis. Il se ressaisit rapidement. Il baissa les yeux sur le liseré de sa robe et sur la peau blanche de sa poitrine que sa respiration inquiète faisait se soulever. Il se devait de paraître détaché et froid, ne pas révéler une quelconque faille dans laquelle elle pourrait s'engouffrer. Il avait déjà été beaucoup trop faible avec elle comme avec les autres. Dès son arrivée à Mystic Falls, il avait exhibé malgré lui ses faiblesses, bien en évidence, et tous avaient tenté d'en profiter. Cela ne se reproduirait pas.

— Si tu pars, je le traquerai. C'était le marché.

— Je nous pensais amis, tenta-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Il ne put retenir un ricanement plus dédaigneux qu'il n'aurait voulu devant la naïveté de sa phrase.

— Je n'ai pas envie de m'en contenter.

Elle avait reculé instinctivement lorsqu'il tendit la main vers son cou pour le dégager ses mèches blondes puis se ravisa. Elle se laissa faire avec une passivité qu'elle voulait certainement vexante. Elle voulait paraître indifférente mais Klaus sentit néanmoins sa mâchoire se crisper tandis qu'il dessinait de son index l'ovale de son visage. Elle avait cette fois baissé les yeux, visiblement furieuse. Il lui releva le menton. Il put alors lire dans son regard tout ce qu'elle s'interdisait de dire à haute voix. Sans doute quelque chose comme « Vas-y, salopard, dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse et que je parte d'ici » supposa à juste titre Klaus. Il faillit alors renoncer et la congédier.

Mais les lèvres de Caroline s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper un bref soupir et plus rien ne compta plus que cette bouche dont il devinait la douceur, cette bouche dont caressa le galbe de son pouce, cette bouche qui laissait s'échapper un souffle chaud et humide. Une onde familière et délicieuse lui parcourut les reins. Il lui fallait cette femme. Son baiser fut aussi brutal que son brusque désir. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippa pour ne pas qu'elle rompe ce contact qui lui avait arraché une plainte de surprise. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraise mure mais aussi la saveur de la frustration, de l'attente et de la revanche. Elle résista un instant, tenta de le repousser. Il s'y attendait. Elle n'était pas prête malgré ses airs froids et sûrs d'elle. Par ses mains posées sur son torse, elle maintenait entre eux une distance dérisoire qu'il ne chercha pas à réduire à néant. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la lâcha au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Libérée de ces bras qui la maintenaient fermement quelques secondes plus tôt, elle chancela presque. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il avait retrouvé sa place près du guéridon. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et la gratifia d'un regard narquois.

— Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Caroline. A demain, la congédia-t-il.

Elle resta un moment penaude, ne sachant si elle devait partir ou non. Finalement, elle profita de l'aubaine et du sursis qui lui était accordé. Elle referma la porte derrière elle aussi brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. A nouveau seul, Klaus fixa cette dernière avec une certaine satisfaction.

Oui, il lui fallait cette femme. Mais elle serait entièrement et pleinement consentante. Quoi qu'il doive mettre en œuvre pour l'obtenir...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Comme je suis une vraie quiche avec ce site, je ne sais pas si je peux répondre en direct à vos commentaires. Mais en tout cas merci. J'avais prévu d'en poster un par jour mais on est dimanche et l'une de mes lectrices a menacé de pleurer si elle n'avait pas la suite ;p donc voilà, le chapitre suivant, un peu coquin. Bonne lecture. _**

**_~La Colère~_**

Caroline se laissa retomber sur le lit à la fois furieuse et désemparée. Furieuse, parce que pas un instant il lui était venu à l'esprit que ce maudit hybride ferait traîner les choses en longueur. Elle s'était imaginée passer le week-end là et repartir aussitôt pour Mystic Falls pour prévenir Tyler qu'il ne risquait dorénavant plus rien. Dans l'avion qui la conduisait à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle s'était aimé à planifier leur été et leur recherche de futur appartement non loin de l'université de Whitmore. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait pensé devoir rester dans cette ville à la merci de Klaus, attendant son bon plaisir. Combien de temps allait-il faire durer ce petit jeu ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fixé avec plus de rigueur les termes de ce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas appeler un « accord » ? Elle lâcha un grognement de colère que le vacarme de la parade passant en contrebas étouffa entre deux percussions.

La musique assourdissante avait empli la chambre. Derrière ses yeux clos pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, Caroline pouvait presque imaginer se trouver au beau milieu des trompettes et tambours qui résonnaient jusque dans ses tempes. Ou peut-être était-ce son propre cœur qui faisait un boucan de tous les diables. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'énervement. Elle se releva promptement et se débarrassa sans cérémonie de cette robe qui lui semblait être imprégnée du parfum de l'hybride. Elle se coucha en sous vêtements sur les draps frais en tachant de chasser les images de ce baiser qui s'imposaient à elle. Elle resta un long moment éveillée, le regard hypnotisé par les palmes du ventilateur du plafond. Elle se concentra sur leur mouvement régulier, sur la musique qui s'éloignait pour laisser place aux rires et aux conversations des passants. Un apaisement un peu triste après l'agitation de la fête s'emparait de la rue comme de son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien et surtout pas à ce qui venait de se produire et à sa propre réaction face à ce baiser aussi brutal que bref. Elle n'aurait pas dû paraître aussi déstabilisée. Elle se devait de montrer une attitude altière, froide et dédaigneuse. Le mépris le plus total était tout ce que méritait ce sale type. Il s'était cru en territoire conquis, s'imaginait sans doute que, parce que sa reddition s'était faite sans mal, elle allait se donner corps et âme. Elle ne lui offrirait pas ce plaisir. Il aurait un corps et rien de plus. Pourtant, l'attaque avait réussi à la prendre au dépourvu. Un goût d'alcool fort errait encore sur ses lèvres. Le bout de sa langue s'hasarda sur ses dernières mais elle se ravisa aussitôt. Elle les pinça et se sermonna mentalement. Elle se tourna pour échapper aux lumières de la rue qui filtraient par les volets à clairevoies et à ces images gênantes.

Une douce torpeur finit par la happer sans pour autant l'entraîner complètement dans un sommeil profond. Elle était plongée dans une semi-inconscience au travers de laquelle, elle sentait la brise fraîche du soir frôler ses jambes, l'odeur des fleurs dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, sa respiration régulière et maintenant apaisée. Elle sombra peu à peu et s'endormit tout à fait.

Ce ne furent tout d'abord que des bribes de sensations confuses. La brise fraîche se fit caresse, le parfum doux et délicat des fleurs s'imprégna d'une fragrance plus musquée à la fois forte et enivrante, son souffle saccadé faisait écho à celui qui semblait effleurer son cou. Puis le souvenir d'une bouche exigeante imposant sa volonté, celui de mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux dans un geste presque désespéré s'imposèrent brusquement à elle derrière ses paupières closes. Lorsque le murmure d'une voix à l'accent familier résonna à son oreille, Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans le lit comme mue par un ressort. Elle inspecta du regard la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle était vide et silencieuse. Il n'y avait qu'elle et sa respiration haletante. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, désorientée et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce désir traitre qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en serrant les cuisses. Elle rabattit le drap sur elle comme si dissimuler son corps dénudé pouvait l'apaiser quelque peu. Mais rien n'y fit. La dentelle de son soutien gorge meurtrissaient la pointe de ses seins durcis. Le besoin de soulager cette envie se fit irrépressible. Sa main s'égara sous le drap malgré les hurlements de sa volonté vacillante. Elle apaisa son exigence, étouffant ses gémissements derrière ses lèvres fermement closes. Mais son cri de jouissance se mua vite en grognement de colère. Elle se retourna sur le ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour ne l'en sortir qu'au petit matin. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil, craignant que si elle venait à s'assoupir de nouveaux tourments de ce genre ne viennent l'assaillir. Pour Caroline, leur origine ne faisait aucun doute. Elle attendit avec impatience que les premiers rayons de soleil dardent aux dessus des maisons basses de Bourbon Street. A peine les lueurs de l'aube avaient-elles pénétré dans la chambre qu'elle se vêtit avec des gestes rageurs et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Elle fit une fois de plus une entrée fracassante dans la suite de Klaus, surprenant l'hybride au saut du lit à moitié vêtu. Devant le torse nu de l'originel, Caroline réalisa soudain que son impétuosité venait de la mettre dans une situation qu'elle aurait préféré éviter compte tenu des événements de la nuit.

— Comment as-tu osé ?! explosa-t-elle pour dissimuler le rouge qui venait de lui monter aux joues derrière un masque de colère.

L'originel la dévisageait avec perplexité depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans la chambre. Il prit toutefois tout son temps pour enfiler un tee-shirt avant de répondre.

— Si tu parles d'hier soir, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de précipiter les choses. On a tout le temps.

Devant les airs innocents du vampire, le sang froid de la jeune femme l'abandonna tout à fait. Car dans l'esprit de Caroline, il était forcément derrière tout cela. Il s'était immiscé dans ses rêves, avait violé son intimité, se jouait d'elle comme d'une poupée. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle allait tomber dans ses bras et oublier Tyler ? Elle le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour ne pas se laisser abuser par lui. Ses manœuvres de manipulateur sociopathe ne fonctionneraient pas. Elle se l'était jurée toute la nuit.

— Je ne te parle pas d'hier soir mais de cette nuit !

Les yeux de l'hybride s'écarquillèrent.

— Mon cœur, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me racontes. Si tu ne parles pas du baiser d'hier soir, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ?

Il semblait si sincère qu'un horrible doute s'immisça soudain dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais elle s'entêta par fierté et parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de se tirer de là sans passer pour une idiote finie.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu le sais très bien !

Elle le vit s'approcher d'un pas lent et mesuré avec toujours ce même air d'incompréhension. Son assurance à elle, en revanche, était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était forcément lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ce genre de rêve s'il ne l'avait pas manipulée.

— Non, je ne le sais pas Caroline, lui assura-t-il. Quel est le problème ?

Elle chercha dans son regard bleu une quelconque trace de fourberie, espéra voir ne une légère contracture de sa mâchoire ou Dieu sait quelle micro expression qui l'aurait trahi. Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre d'un homme sincère.

— Il n'y a pas de poches de sang dans ma chambre, voilà le problème !

Elle avait débité cette excuse stupide sans réfléchir mais il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite même s'il lui fallait pour cela passer pour une folle hystérique. Klaus accueillit sa doléance avec un flegme et un sérieux qui finirent de mettre à mal les convictions de la jeune femme.

— Je vais arranger cela au plus vite.

Elle balbutia un remerciement du bout des lèvres, embarrassée comme rarement elle l'avait été et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus. Si elle s'était retournée ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde avant de franchir le seuil, elle aurait vu apparaître sur les lèvres pleines de l'originel un sourire sardonique plein de satisfaction. Klaus avait toujours entendu Elijah dire que la patience était la plus appréciable de toutes les vertus. Il commençait à croire que son aîné n'avait pas tort. La patience était sans doute la vertu qui allait rendre la luxure encore plus appréciable.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~L'AVARICE~**_

Klaus retrouva la jeune femme dans le salon de l'hôtel. A cette heure encore matinale, la salle était encore presque vide. Quelques lève-tôt confortablement installés dans les fauteuils-club de cuir lisaient le journal devant leur café. Caroline s'était retranchée dans un coin, le regard perdu par une des fenêtres entrouvertes qui laissait pénétrer la douce lumière du matin. La rue s'animait peu à peu. Les commentaires d'un guide suivi d'une cohorte de touristes emplirent tout d'un coup la salle avant d'être étouffé par le bruit de la circulation. Klaus ne la rejoignit pas immédiatement. Il resta un instant dans l'entrée à la contempler. La colère qui l'avait animée plus tôt l'avait quittée et s'était muée en un abattement qui aurait presque pu faire culpabiliser l'hybride pour le coup pendard qu'il lui avait joué la nuit dernière. Presque mais pas tout à fait. En effet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se délecter de sa réaction suite à ce rêve sournoisement imposé. Les gémissements étouffés qui étaient parvenus à son ouïe fine faillirent avoir raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas forcer sa porte et prêter main forte à ce jeu solitaire qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible quelques heures plus tôt. Klaus ne doutait plus une seule seconde maintenant qu'elle serait à lui de son plein gré et qu'elle le rejoindrait tôt ou tard dans son univers. Mais encore fallait-il vaincre ses dernières résistances.

Quelque chose dans le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait à présent lui disait que la tâche allait s'avérer des plus ardues. Elle s'était aperçu de sa présence et s'était redressée, le dos droit, l'attitude altière. « Une graine de reine », pensa Klaus en se remémorant les paroles de Marcel au sujet de son insignifiante humaine. Il prit place face à elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur la salle. Le peu de clients étaient partis. Il ne restait qu'un homme qui leur tournait le dos et le serveur qui venait à leur rencontre. Quand ce dernier arriva à leur hauteur, Klaus happa son regard.

— Mon amie a très faim, présentez-lui votre poignet.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée et subitement inquiète. Elle inspecta l'endroit avant de reporter son attention sur l'hybride par-dessus le bras que le serveur lui présentait déjà.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

Klaus se cala dans son fauteuil, ses deux bras reposant sur les larges accoudoirs, amusé par l'expression scandalisée de la jeune femme.

— Mon cœur, cette ville regorge de poches de sang ambulantes. Pourquoi te contenter du sous vide quand on peut manger frais ?

— Ça suffit Klaus ! Ce petit jeu a assez duré ! s'énerva-t-elle en chassant le bras que le serveur lui collait sous le nez.

Klaus chassa l'homme d'un ordre sec et approcha son fauteuil pour empêcher la fuite de la jeune femme qu'il devinait imminente. Ses jambes encadraient les siennes, les frôlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calât au fond de son fauteuil pour échapper à ce contact même ténu. Il tâcha de ne pas porter son regard sur sa peau nue que sa fine robe d'été ne cachait pas entièrement et se concentra sur son visage déterminé.

— Je ne resterai pas une journée de plus ici. Alors prends ce que tu veux et laisse-moi partir !

Klaus se renfrogna aussitôt devant la froideur du ton.

— Fais un effort Caroline. Nous sommes loin de Mystic Falls et de ses drames. Profitons-en pour apprendre à nous connaître vraiment.

— Je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi ! Tu n'es qu'un être méprisable et tu le seras toujours. Tu es un égoïste égocentrique, un manipulateur qui prend un malin plaisir à soumettre son entourage à son bon vouloir ! Je te hais !

Elle lui avait soufflé ses quatre vérités au visage et esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Mais le fauteuil de l'hybride était beaucoup trop proche et surtout ce dernier n'était pas disposé à la laisser partir de cette manière. Ses mains glissèrent sous ses genoux pour l'attirer à lui. Déséquilibrée, Caroline retomba sur l'assise de son siège. Elle avait voulu se dépêtrer de sa présence envahissante et se retrouvait au contraire prisonnière, ses jambes serrées entre celles du vampire. Sa robe s'était relevée de manière indécente. Elle tira dessus en prenant garde de pas frôler les mains de Klaus qui s'attardaient sur ses cuisses. Elle aurait voulu arracher ce sourire plein de suffisance et d'arrogance de son visage, lui coller son poing dans la figure. Au lieu de cela, elle n'était plus obnubilée que par ses doigts qui se crispaient de manière imperceptible dans sa chair. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses ne se concentraient plus que sur ces quelques centimètres de peau découverte par ses soins et qu'il lorgnait sans la moindre pudeur. Cette faiblesse la mettait hors d'elle.

— Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ? Je pourrais t'offrir tellement plus que cette petite vie minable à laquelle tu t'accroches comme si tu étais toujours humaine et que l'éternité ne s'ouvrait pas à toi.

— M'offrir quoi ? Des bijoux hors de prix ? Des robes somptueuses ? L'opportunité d'être la poupée d'un vampire mafieux qui s'impose par la peur ? Perdre ma liberté et mon libre arbitre ?

— Dis-moi ce que veux-tu et je te le donnerai.

Caroline inspira profondément mais sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre réponse si spontanée. Il était peut-être temps de renégocier leur accord et de reprendre l'avantage.

— Offre-moi une autre image de toi et la garantie que Tyler sera libre même s'il ne se passe rien entre nous.

Klaus haussa un sourcil et éclata d'un rire franc qui hérissa la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner là dedans ?

— Tu veux tout, Klaus, et tu peux tout avoir mais est-ce que, pour une fois, tu es prêt à donner un tant soit peu de toi ne serait-ce que pour gagner mon respect au lieu de mon mépris.

Il lâcha ses jambes et se recula sur son siège pour la considérer froidement.

— Je l'ai déjà fait et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu t'en es servi pour me manipuler.

Caroline baissa la tête de confusion. Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir utilisé les sentiments de l'hybride pour tirer ses amis d'affaire. Cela lui avait alors semblé juste. Après tout, il avait tué Jenna et Carole, était prêt à tuer ses amis et Tyler. Elle n'avait alors aucune raison d'avoir des scrupules.

— J'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Elle se surprit à l'être vraiment. Elle hasarda un coup d'œil vers le vampire resté silencieux. Il la fixait avec une attention soutenue et presque gênante. Il ne la crut pas une seconde. Elle était maline et prête à tout pour se sortir de cette situation. Il se décolla du dossier et s'accouda à ses genoux comme pour lui faire une confidence.

— Je ne reviendrai pas sur notre accord, Caroline. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi hormis l'assurance que je ne te contraindrai pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner quand elle l'interpella de nouveau.

— Combien de temps va durer ce petit jeu ?

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle cachait difficilement sa déception.

— C'est à toi de décider, mon cœur...


	5. Chapter 5

_**~LA GOURMANDISE~**_

— Si tu comptes rester silencieuse en encore longtemps, cette soirée promet d'être mortellement ennuyeuse, mon cœur.

Caroline ignora la plainte de l'hybride et s'écarta de cette main autoritaire qu'il venait de poser en bas de son dos pour la guider dans la foule de plus en plus dense qui s'agglutinait sur les trottoirs de Bourbon Street. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle avait espéré qu'après leur discussion du matin, elle pourrait échapper à la présence du vampire pour la journée. Elle rêvait encore toute éveillée. Elle commençait tout juste à savourer l'idée d'être tranquille jusqu'au lendemain quand il avait frappé à sa porte vêtu d'un costume sobre mais élégant pour l'inviter à sortir. Inviter ou exiger, chez Klaus la limite était si tenue que Caroline n'avait pas vraiment vu de différence. Elle avait commencé par refuser, prétextant, faute d'une meilleure excuse, une migraine atroce. L'argument avait fait hausser un sourcil moqueur à l'hybride. Il l'avait chassé d'un ricanement et avait répliqué qu'elle pourrait lui servir ce genre de salade plus tard dans la soirée mais que pour l'heure, migraine ou pas migraine, elle irait écouter du jazz avec lui. Leur destination de la soirée rassura un tant soit peu Caroline. Un endroit bondé de monde était un compris acceptable pour ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait cru avant de se retrouver au milieu de cette cohue à travers laquelle qu'ils peinaient à se frayer un chemin. La proximité avec ces humains qui la frôlaient et la bousculaient parfois ne fit que lui rappeler ce manque de sang qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant au fil des heures. Comme elle s'y attendait, Klaus n'avait pas fait en sorte de pourvoir à ses besoins, espérant sans doute qu'elle finirait par se nourrir comme un vampire était censé le faire. Elle était parvenue à faire taire cette faim qui la tenaillait mais l'odeur enivrante qui la saisissait parfois au contact des passants mettait de plus en plus à mal sa volonté. Il devait s'en douter. Elle en était certaine. Tout comme elle était certaine qu'il se délectait de cette situation qu'il avait sciemment provoquée. Mais elle ne céderait pas ! Pas plus sur ce point que sur cette attirance complètement insensée qu'elle éprouvait pour cet être abjecte.

Ils traversèrent la rue encombrée par des automobilistes inconscients, bloqués par les fêtards qui investissaient également le bitume et traversaient où bon leur semblait. Klaus lui désigna l'enseigne d'un club à quelques mètres d'eux dont l'entrée était gardée par un vigile. L'endroit portait un nom à consonance française que Caroline ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Elle lui aurait demandé la signification si elle ne s'était pas promis de limiter au maximum les échanges verbaux avec lui. Manifester sa curiosité et son intérêt gargariserait l'hybride et c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait éviter. En gardant le silence, elle espérait bien le décourager et rentrer ainsi à l'hôtel rapidement. Pourtant, à peine le seuil de l'établissement franchi, elle se trahit. Elle n'avait pu réprimer une expression admirative un peu enfantine pour le lieu et qui, à son grand désespoir, n'échappa pas à Klaus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout d'un coup atterri dans une autre époque tant l'endroit luxueux semblait figé dans le temps. Le thème de la soirée était les années 20. Les clients installés sur des chaises de bistrot avaient pour beaucoup joué le jeu. Les hommes portaient des costumes et des feutres qui leur donnaient l'air de sortir de films de gangsters tandis que les femmes, dans leurs robes droites et courtes, brandissaient des porte-cigarettes qu'elles agitaient avec des manières délibérément exagérées.

La salle était étroite et bondée. Klaus lui saisit la main et l'entraîna entre les petites tables rondes jusqu'à l'arrière salle d'où s'échappaient les notes mélancoliques d'un morceau de jazz, joué par un orchestre presque invisible de l'entrée. Leur progression était lente et laborieuse. Caroline en profita pour admirer la décoration des murs lambrissés tapissés de portraits de jazz men, sans doute célèbres, mais dont elle ne connaissait aucun visage. Il les connaissait certainement lui. Peut-être avait-il croisé ou rencontré quelques uns d'entre eux. Il lui présenta une chaise à quelques mètres seulement de la scène où un quartet emplissait la salle du son de leurs instruments. La table avait dû être réservée. Elle était la seule encore libre alors que beaucoup s'agglutinaient debout près du bar et des piliers qui soutenaient un étage supérieur. Caroline prit place, légèrement gênée par ce traitement de faveur qui leur valait des coups d'œil envieux ou agacés des moins chanceux. Klaus avait l'air au contraire à son aise. Tandis qu'elle tâchait de se concentrer sur les musiciens, elle ne pouvait faire abstraction de ce regard bleu qui ne la quittait pas une seconde. Il fit glisser sa chaise pour s'approcher d'elle. Caroline fit semblant de ne rien voir.

— Tu aimes cette musique ? lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille pour couvrir les notes aiguës du saxophone qui venaient de s'élever.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'y connais rien.

Cet aveu lui fit mal. Jamais depuis qu'elle était sortie de Mystic Falls, elle ne s'était sentie aussi stupide et ignorante. Là-bas, elle était dans son élément. Elle connaissait les règles de son petit monde, ne se posait pas de questions. C'était inutile tant la force de l'habitude avait teinté ce qui l'entourait d'un voile uniforme qui la rassurait et apaisait ses craintes. Les mêmes amis depuis l'enfance, les mêmes petits amis, les mêmes rues, le même lycée et malgré tous les bouleversements qui avaient eu lieu dans leurs vies, tous s'ingéniaient à faire en sorte que rien ne changeât. Là, tout était différent, le moindre détail la rappelait à sa méconnaissance du monde extérieur : ces foutues fleurs sur le balcon, les titres des morceaux de musique, la tête des artistes, le nom français du club...

— Ferme les yeux et écoute, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil en biais en se demandant quelle entourloupe il lui préparait encore. Il insista et elle finit par obtempérer. Après tout, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose au milieu de cette foule.

— Concentre-toi d'abord sur la trompette. C'est l'instrument roi, qui imprime la mélodie et mène l'ensemble. Ensuite sur la clarinette. Elle tisse les réponses en contrepoint. Tu y es ?

Elle suivit ses instructions et opina de la tête.

— Maintenant, le saxo qui se glisse dans la trame mélodique et pour finir la contre basse qui marque la cadence régulière et soutient les temps forts.

Elle se laissa un moment emporter par la mélancolie du morceau avant de rouvrir les yeux.

— Alors ? s'enquit-il.

— Alors...je n'aime pas cette musique.

Son aveu spontané arracha à l'hybride un franc éclat de rire.

— Moi non plus à vrai dire, confessa-t-il à son tour en se rejetant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il avait l'air détendu ce soir, loin du sale type arrogant qu'elle côtoyait depuis son arrivée. Ses changements d'attitude étaient déconcertants. Elle ne se les expliquait toujours pas. Tout comme elle ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions à son encontre. Il la révulsait la plupart du temps mais la troublait immanquablement quand ils se retrouvaient en contact même tenu comme le matin-même dans le bar de l'hôtel.

Un couple de danseurs se leva à la table voisine et investit l'espace entre les tables et la scène. Ils donnèrent l'exemple : d'autres les imitèrent. Klaus se leva et lui présenta une main galante pour l'inviter à faire de même. Elle fixa cette dernière un instant, hésitante mais aussi amusée devant l'ironie du sort : elle avait dansé avec cet homme qu'elle détestait, plus souvent qu'avec quiconque. Elle accepta et se laissa guider sur la piste de danse minuscule sur laquelle les couples se frôlaient immanquablement. La musique triste et langoureuse favorisait les mouvements lents et les rapprochements. Elle garda malgré tout ses distances avec son cavalier, consciente de l'image raide et froide qu'elle imposait. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Sa main posée sagement sur ses reins ne tenta pas de réduire cette distance. Pourtant, au grand étonnement de l'hybride après quelques pas de danse, elle se rapprocha soudain et vint blottir son visage au creux de son épaule.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de ce brusque changement. Une odeur familière venait de lui parvenir. Une fragrance tenue, presque imperceptible au milieu de la chaleur moite et chargée de l'endroit. Un bandage barrait la main de l'homme qui dansait derrière elle. L'odeur du sang l'avait atteint comme une gifle. Elle avait senti les veines de son visage se dilater, ses crocs percer malgré ses efforts pour contenir ses instincts. Elle tentait de les dissimuler aux yeux de tous ces danseurs qui les entouraient, l'oppressaient par leur proximité. Une plainte lui échappa. La main réconfortante de Klaus dans ses cheveux vint l'encourager à trouver refuge contre lui avant de l'entraîner hors de la piste. Elle se laissa conduire, le visage baissé, mortifiée d'être incapable de se maîtriser. Il la mena par un étroit couloir dont la fraîcheur contrastait avec l'étuve qu'était la salle. Quand il la lâcha, elle prit appui contre le mur, le visage entre les mains, feignant un malaise dès que quelqu'un passait à sa hauteur. Elle entendit confusément la voix de Klaus. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard pour l'entraîner dans les toilettes du club, vidées par ses soins de ses occupantes. Il ferma le verrou derrière eux et resta adossé à la porte tandis qu'elle s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide tant et si bien qu'il crut un instant qu'elle tentait la noyade pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Après un nombre incalculable d'ablutions, elle releva enfin la tête et soupira de dépit en découvrant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits vampiriques avaient disparu mais son maquillage avait coulé, obscurcissant ses yeux clairs bouleversés.

— Tout cela, c'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste !

Cela, il l'avait vue venir à des kilomètres.

— Je t'ai offert un petit déjeuner ce matin, tu n'en as pas voulu. Je n'y peux rien, se dédouana-t-il avec un air faussement innocent qui finit de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle chiffonna la serviette de papier dont elle s'était servie pour s'essuyer et lui lança au visage. Un geste aussi puéril et qu'inutile qui la consterna elle-même et qui lui valut un éclat de rire des plus horripilants de la part de l'hybride. Furieuse, elle tenta de le dégager de devant la porte pour échapper à cet air arrogant qui venait de refaire surface. Elle s'énerva sur le verrou qui semblait être de mèche pour lui pourrir la vie. Quand elle parvint enfin à l'ouvrir, la porte qu'elle avait entrouverte se referma brutalement. Elle se trouva prisonnière des bras du vampire dont les deux mains appuyées fermement sur le battant empêchaient toute fuite. Elle sentait son torse collé à son dos. Cette soudaine proximité la troubla à nouveau. Elle s'apprêtait à lui coller son coude dans les cotes pour s'en dépêtrer lorsqu'il lui présenta son poignet.

— Il y a beaucoup de monde dehors. Tu vas devoir traverser le club et retourner à l'hôtel au milieu de la foule, tenta-t-il de la convaincre en approchant davantage son bras de sa bouche.

Elle détourna la tête avec obstination.

— J'ai eu tort. Tout est de ma faute: je l'admets. S'il te plaît Caroline...

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en éprouver de la douleur. Sa voix grave au creux de son oreille, ses bras qui s'étaient refermés sur elle, son sang qui pulsait dans les veines de son poignet firent vaciller sa volonté. Elle planta ses crocs dans sa chair sans le moindre tact. Le liquide âpre envahit sa bouche et se répandit dans ses veines, réveillant une force nouvelle qui la poussait à affermir sa prise et à enfoncer plus brutalement encore ses crocs. La morsure surprit le vampire. Son poing se contracta tandis qu'elle se nourrissait comme si elle voulait le vider de tout son sang. Elle s'appuya, alanguie, contre lui. Il savoura ce moment inespéré humant le parfum de ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage, se délectant du contact de ses lèvres exigeantes qui ne lâchaient pas prise. Il enserra sa taille de son bras libre pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle se laissa faire. Ce consentement implicite éveilla à nouveau ce désir irrépressible de prendre possession de ce corps pressé contre le sien. Il se libéra de cette bouche avide pour mieux s'en emparer. Il la retourna d'un geste brusque. Plaquée à la porte derrière laquelle s'impatientait les clientes du club, Caroline eut à peine le temps de voir la lueur sans équivoque qui brillait dans le regard de l'hybride. Ses lèvres gourmandes happèrent les siennes. Leurs respirations haletantes se mêlèrent dans un gémissement étouffé. Encore grisée par le sang de l'hybride, les sens de la jeune femme semblaient plus aiguisés que jamais. Elle avait conscience de chacun centimètre de ce corps collé au sien, de son odeur enivrante, du goût de sa bouche auquel se mêlait encore celui de son sang. Elle entrouvrit la sienne quand il força la barrière de ses lèvres pour l'inviter à un baiser profond et langoureux. Elle se surprit à y répondre sans retenue et à aller au devant de ses caresses qui dessinaient ses courbes avec lenteur comme s'il voulait imprimer chacune d'elles dans son esprit et se les approprier. Alarmée, par ce poids délicieux qui naissait entre ses jambes, Caroline tenta de le repousser pour reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits. Klaus chassa ses mains qui se pressaient sur son torse et se contenta d'abandonner ses lèvres pour parcourir de baisers ses épaules moites. Son souffle haletant effleura son oreille. Les hanches de l'Originel se pressèrent sans équivoque contre les siennes, ne laissant que peu de doute à la jeune femme sur son propre désir.

— Dis-moi oui, Caroline...

Sa voix rendue rauque était comme un murmure à la fois inquiétant et excitant. Un frisson la parcourut malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans l'endroit exigu et exacerba une envie presque douloureuse d'accéder à sa demande. Pourtant, quand elle sentit ses mains fermes et possessives remonter le long de ses jambes, la peur la saisit. Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Elle devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Elle était sur le point de céder à cet homme impulsif et imprévisible qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'en prendre aux siens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle stoppa la progression de ses caresses qui affleuraient maintenant la lisière de ses sous-vêtements et le repoussa cette fois avec conviction.

Ce qu'elle lut alors l'espace d'une seconde dans le regard de l'hybride la paralysa. Il sembla déconcerté et blessé. Mais ce ne fut qu'une expression fugace. Son impassibilité froide reprit le dessus. Il la toisa froidement :

— Et là, qui se joue de qui Caroline ?

Le ton dur et incisif lui fit baisser les yeux de confusion.

— Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Klaus peina à contrôler cette colère emprunte de déception qu'il sentait peu à peu grandir devant le refus obstiné de la jeune femme. Quel qu'ait été son but, elle venait de le blesser plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il préféra battre en retraite avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Quand il fut sur le seuil, il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois.

— Rentre chez toi Caroline et retourne à ta petite vie d'étudiante. Il n'y a plus aucun accord entre nous.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~LA PARESSE~**_

Klaus contempla un instant le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tournoyer machinalement au fond de son verre avant de l'engloutir d'une traite. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il jouait à ce jeu pitoyable, noyant d'une rasade la moindre pensée parasite qui aurait le malheur de l'importuner. Il se saisit de la bouteille que le barman avait fini par lui abandonner et se resservit. Mais malgré le nombre de verres descendus, son esprit se refusait à lâcher prise et le ramenait constamment à ce énième camouflet. Le rejet de trop, le dernier, se promit-il. Il avait baissé sa garde encore une fois, avait exhibé ses faiblesses comme une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit « Blesse-moi, ne te gêne pas». Et effectivement, elle ne s'était pas privée. Il avait pourtant ressenti son désir, si semblable au sien. Il n'avait pas pu se méprendre. Son brusque repli lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une douloureuse évidence: jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner, ni accepter ce qu'il était malgré ses efforts, ses tentatives désespérées et désespérantes de lui offrir une autre image de lui. Il avala à nouveau son verre d'un trait, ignorant le brouhaha du bar dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il n'avait pas pu retourner à l'hôtel. Elle avait probablement sauté sur l'occasion pour partir sur le champ. Il l'imaginait enfourner ses affaires dans sa valise, heureuse de retourner au sein de son groupe d'amis insupportables, impatiente d'appeler l'autre avorton. Klaus lâcha un ricanement mauvais en s'imaginant arracher la tête de son seul et unique hybride encore en vie. Mille ans à attendre de pouvoir se créer une famille à son image et quelques mois seulement pour se retrouver encore plus seul et haï de tous, prisonnier d'une image derrière laquelle il se cachait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même plus si elle était le reflet de la réalité ou un rôle créé de toute pièce pour ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit l'atteindre.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Cette voix féminine qui le surplombait l'extirpa de sa contemplation du fond de son verre vide. Elle n'attendit pas une quelconque invitation. Elle prit place face à lui, pleine d'une assurance qui fit hausser un sourcil à l'hybride. Il détailla cette invitée inconnue et surtout impromptue avec le même sans gêne dont elle faisait preuve. Elle avait une beauté un peu farouche que ses yeux sombres et ses lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire provocateur ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Ses lointaines origines métisses se devinaient encore à son teint halé et à ses cheveux épais et frisottés. Elle portait une robe sombre, trop serrée, qui ne laissait que peu place à l'imagination. Au moins, il ne serait pas trompé par la marchandise, ironisa pour lui-même le vampire. Il ne fut pas long à trancher. Elle était peut-être la distraction qu'il lui fallait pour oublier le fiasco de ces derniers jours. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir perdre de temps en préambule ni palabres inutiles et, lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un quelconque effort pour une conquête facile qui ne demandait rien en échange. C'était parfait. La perspective de ne pas porter attention à ses propos ou à ses actes pour ne pas l'effaroucher le séduisit. Elle était comme toutes celles dont il s'était contenté durant des siècles. Contraintes ou consentantes, elles meublaient sa solitude depuis longtemps, par facilité, commodité ou paresse. Celle-ci en serait une de plus.

— Alors ? Comment s'appelle celle à cause de qui vous noyez votre chagrin dans l'alcool ? insista-t-elle en se servant elle-même un verre.

— La question est plutôt : comment, vous, vous appelez ?

— Alison, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Elle mentait. Klaus le perçut immédiatement mais il n'en avait que faire. Peu lui importait son nom. Il se présenta tout aussi brièvement.

— C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous venez d'arriver ? Visite touristique ? Affaires ?

Klaus ne répondit pas. Cette conversation à peine entamée l'ennuyait déjà. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur le bar dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Une joyeuse cacophonie s'élevait des tables pour la plupart occupées. Personne ne prêtait attention à eux.

— On va éviter de perdre du temps et de l'énergie en discussions inutiles. Sortons, proposa-t-il de manière abrupte en jetant sur la table le prix de sa consommation qu'il agrémenta d'un pourboire scandaleux.

La jeune femme perdit soudain son aplomb, surprise par cette proposition somme toute trop rapide même pour elle. Elle considéra l'espace d'un instant l'homme qui s'était levé et qui la fixait en attendant sa réponse. Elle hésita puis finit par se lever à son tour à la grande satisfaction de Klaus. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'hypnotiser : il savourerait d'autant plus sa proie. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables jusqu'à la sortie.

Dehors une chaleur humide et presque suffocante malgré la nuit tombée les accueillit. La jeune femme s'immobilisa sur le seuil de l'établissement pour inspirer profondément l'air chargé d'odeurs de cuisine qui s'échappaient des restaurants alentours. Elle remonta son épaisse chevelure pour rafraîchir ses épaules moites avant de les laisser retomber en soupirant pour manifester sa gêne face à la chaleur. Klaus lorgna sur son cou, agacé par ses gestes qui se voulaient aguicheurs et qui ne faisaient au contraire qu'attiser ses instincts de prédateur.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit-elle.

— Dans un endroit très tranquille.

Il la conduisit en dehors des artères fréquentées et bruyantes. Il avait inconsciemment accéléré le pas, obligeant parfois la jeune femme à trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Loin de l'agitation du centre du quartier français, ils n'entendirent bientôt plus que le claquement de ses talons sur le trottoir. Quand il s'arrêta devant les grilles ouvertes du cimetière Lafayette, elle s'arrêta net et le dévisagea.

— C'est une blague ?

L'inquiétude avait rendu sa voix plus aiguë et désagréable.

— Personne ne nous dérangera ici, argumenta-t-il.

Elle céda rapidement devant le sourire charmeur plein de délicieuses promesses. Klaus s'engagea dans les allées latérales, plus étroites et moins exposées. La clarté mortuaire de la lune projetait sur les tombeaux ancestraux des ombres inquiétantes qui firent à nouveau râler la jeune femme.

— Cet endroit me fout les jetons. Allons ailleurs !

Elle n'alla cependant pas plus loin. Elle fut poussée sans ménagement contre le mur de pierre d'un caveau. La surprise lui arracha un juron, la frayeur face au visage monstrueux à quelques centimètres du sien un cri qu'il étouffa de sa main.

— Pas un mot, pas un son, lui intima-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, désormais docile et obéissante sous l'hypnose du vampire. Elle le fut tout autant lorsqu'il remonta brusquement le bas de sa robe jusqu'à la taille. Il la prit sans plus de ménagement. Cette étreinte froide comme la pierre contre laquelle il la maintenait lui laissa un goût amer et n'étancha pas sa frustration. Il tenta d'y remédier. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son cou offert. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche, précipitant son propre plaisir. Malgré son interdiction, un vague gémissement franchi les lèvres closes de sa victime. Elle se fit indolente, alanguie contre lui. Ses battements de cœur s'étaient peu à peu ralentis. Klaus lâcha prise avant qu'elle ne sombrât totalement. Il n'avait pas envie de se charger d'un cadavre ce soir-là même si le lieu s'y prêtait ironiquement. Il la soigna et la congédia aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait sortie de ce bar. Il ne s'éternisa pas davantage. Il quitta ce lieu sinistre en tentant d'ignorer ce poids qui lui plombait l'estomac.

Il n'avait jamais agi autrement. Ce qu'il voulait, il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais cette fois, sa satisfaction était incomplète, décevante. Il se mit à maudire à voix haute celle qu'il considérait comme l'unique responsable. Elle avait finalement réussi à ébranler bien plus que ses certitudes. Elle avait redistribué les rôles, lui en avait attribué un qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, tandis que celui qu'il endossait depuis si longtemps lui semblait soudain aussi médiocre que cette étreinte pitoyable à laquelle il venait de s'adonner. Il avait la détestable impression de ne plus rien contrôler, même pas ses propres pensées qui le ramenaient inévitablement à elle. La grille du cimetière fit les frais de la colère qui le submergea d'un coup. Quand l'un des battants s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, le vampire avait déjà disparu.

Il rejoignit rapidement l'hôtel, bien décidé à quitter lui-aussi cet endroit, témoin indirect de sa déchéance. Il ignora la porte de la chambre de Caroline, se força à ne pas tendre l'oreille pour y déceler sa présence et pénétra dans la sienne en plaquant la porte derrière lui. Il se débarrassa rageusement du costume qu'il portait et se glissa sous la douche afin de chasser le parfum bon marché de cette femme qui semblait s'être imprégné sur lui. Il avait remplacé celui plus fruité et suave de Caroline. Le trouble qu'il ressentit soudain à ce souvenir le fit jurer contre lui-même. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisît à tout prix. Il était en train de devenir une chiffe molle pathétique comme son frère Finn, un pitoyable sentimental comme Elijah ! Il resta un temps déraisonnablement long sous le jet bouillant, espérant que, peut-être, la confusion qui agitait son esprit finirait par le quitter et s'évacuerait comme l'eau qui s'écoulait à ses pieds. Il sortit de là quelque peu rasséréné mais ne se faisant que peu d'illusions sur cet état provisoire. Il enfila des vêtements propres et quitta la salle de bain envahie par la buée. Celle-ci s'échappa de la pièce en même temps que lui, lui brouillant la vue l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde pendant laquelle il crut que son imagination lui jouait un sale tour. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était bien là, sur son balcon, devant l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne se retourna pas. Elle était restée. Cette évidence plongea Klaus dans la plus grande des perplexités alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~LA LUXURE~**_

Klaus s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre et attendit qu'elle se retournât enfin ou qu'elle ouvrît la bouche pour expliquer sa présence. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur la rue passante deux étages plus bas, les mains fermement serrées sur la rambarde de fer comme si elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Le vampire allait ouvrir la bouche pour briser ce silence qui l'impatientait autant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise quand elle prit enfin la parole.

— Clématites...

— Pardon ? s'étonna Klaus que le comportement de la jeune femme intriguait de plus en plus.

— Ces fleurs qui courent sur les balcons de l'hôtel... Je cherche leur nom depuis mon arrivée. Ce sont des clématites et les airs de jazz que l'on entend tous les soirs sont des morceaux de Sidney Bechet. J'ai posé la question au garçon d'étage tout à l'heure alors que je préparais ma valise...

Elle s'interrompit, toujours obnubilée par les passants en contrebas, toujours collée à la balustrade, toujours aussi étrange.

— Il m'a répondu comme si c'était une évidence. Ça m'a agacée et je l'ai mordu.

La surprise fit sourciller l'hydride. C'était un aveu assez inattendu de la part de cette jeune femme qui s'efforçait de toujours paraître maîtresse d'elle-même.

— Et donc, tu es là pour que je t'aide à te débarrasser d'un corps qui gît au milieu de ta chambre ?

Sa phrase sonna plus ironiquement que dans son esprit. Il serra les dents s'attendant à une vive réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

— Je l'ai mordu, pas tué ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille en temps normal !

Klaus s'assombrit. A tous les coups, elle allait lui mettre sa nouvelle perte de contrôle sur le dos.

— C'est pour cela que tu es encore là ? Pour me dire que le type abject que je suis est responsable de la corruption de tous ceux qui l'approchent ? Si c'est le cas, tu as perdu de précieuses heures. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour quelque chose que tu as toi-même décidé et que tu as aimé faire.

Il vit ses épaules se raidir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Parce que tu as aimé cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il considéra son silence comme un aveu. C'en était un. Le goût du sang errait encore sur sa bouche tandis que Caroline se mordait la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire mal. A quoi bon mentir ? Il l'aurait su immédiatement. Tout comme il n'était certainement pas dupe de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui dans les toilettes du bar quelques heures plus tôt. Elle aurait déjà dû être loin à cette heure et pourtant, une fois ses valises prêtes, elle s'était attardée sans raison. Elle ne voulut pas se l'admettre immédiatement mais le moindre bruit provenant du couloir mettait ses sens aux aguets. Elle avait eu beau s'en défendre : elle attendait son retour. Son brusque départ du club l'avait autant surprise que déboussolée. Devait-elle profiter de l'aubaine et partir ou au contraire le rattraper et s'excuser ? Elle était restée un long moment en pleine indécision avant de se rendre compte qu'à aucun moment au cours de cette soirée elle n'avait pensé au sort de Tyler. Elle avait culpabilisé d'avoir oublié le seul but de sa présence dans cette ville. Si cela avait bien été le seul... Elle s'était mise à en douter et le garçon d'étage avait fait les frais de cette douloureuse prise de conscience. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : la proposition indécente de l'hybride, ce jeu de séduction auquel il s'adonnait depuis son arrivée étaient aussi révoltants qu'excitants. Elle avait apprécié sa prévenance et les efforts qu'il avait, un temps, consenti à faire lorsqu'ils étaient à Mystic Falls mais ses derniers lui semblaient sonner terriblement faux maintenant qu'il lui avait offert cette autre facette de sa personnalité. Cette dernière avait quelque chose de dangereusement séduisante, de presque additive.

Quand elle le sentit approcher dans son dos, ses mains serrèrent à nouveau la balustrade en s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle s'y accrochait comme à une planche de salut comme si la lâcher signifiait tomber dans le vide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, Caroline ?

Sa voix grave résonna non loin de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux, troublée et perdue. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner ou du moins aucune qu'elle désirait entendre sortir de sa propre bouche. Enhardi par cette absence de réponse plus révélatrice qu'un long discours, Klaus se hasarda à poser ses mains sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tressaillit à ce contact.

— Retourne-toi et regarde-moi.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ne pas le regarder, ni lâcher cette rambarde qui lui meurtrissait les paumes tant elle la serrait, au risque de sombrer tout à fait, de voir les doutes et les appréhensions qui la rattachaient encore à sa vie humaine voler en éclat, de basculer définitivement dans son monde. La tentation se fit d'autant plus irrésistible qu'elle sentait maintenant son torse collé à son dos. Elle résista à l'envie de s'y appuyer tout à fait, de précipiter la lente caresse de ses mains le long de ses bras. Elles se posèrent sur sa taille, s'immobilisant un instant. La crispation de ses doigts sur le tissu fin de sa robe était comme une demande de consentement implicite. Elle respira profondément l'air chaud et humide. Il eut le même réflexe, se délecta à nouveau du parfum fruité de sa peau, si proche de ses lèvres qu'il se fit violence pour ne pas la goûter. Son odeur l'avait toujours enivré. Il la reconnaissait entre mille. Elle était à ce moment-là sublimée par une fragrance particulière qui incita Klaus à poursuivre la langoureuse progression. Elle le désirait autant qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il ne pensait qu'à cela depuis ce soir où elle lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure en même temps que le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert.

Le souffle de Caroline se bloqua lorsqu'il froissa le jupon de sa robe pour le faire remonter de manière indécente. Elle se crispa et jeta des regards paniqués sur la rue deux étages plus bas. Les derniers noctambules déambulaient d'un pas lent et, pour certains, peu assuré. Ses jambes à elle-aussi menaçaient de se dérober. Elle les serra brusquement quand les doigts audacieux de l'hybride s'insinuèrent dans le liserais de dentelle de son shorty pour le faire glisser.

— Non ! s'affola-t-elle à l'idée d'être ainsi exposée aux regards du premier qui lèverait les yeux sur le balcon.

— Lâche cette balustrade et regarde-moi ou je continue, la menaça-t-il.

En réalité, il espérait bien qu'elle s'entêterait. Ce petit jeu l'amusait.

— Va au diable ! lui souffla-t-elle sans pour autant manifester la moindre envie de se sortir de cette situation.

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui la fit sursauter.

— Depuis le jour où tu m'as sauté dessus dans les bois, j'ai su que tu avais un penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme.

— Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Je te prenais pour Ty...

Alors qu'elle allait prononcer sciemment le nom de son rival, sa dernière syllabe se mua en bref cri de surprise quand les caresses de Klaus perdirent le peu de retenue qu'elles avaient encore. Elle ne chercha pourtant à s'y soustraire. Si sa raison se révoltait encore un tant soit peu, elle n'était plus qu'un vague murmure étouffé par un désir qui la faisait aller au devant de ses caresses. Elle jura contre elle-même d'aller de manière aussi révoltante à la rencontre de cette main habile entre ses jambes qui cherchait à la faire céder et qui n'y parvenait que trop bien. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement qui pourrait attirer l'attention des rares passants sur eux. Elle sentait les prémisses de l'orgasme la gagner. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et haletante. Elle était sur le point de basculer définitivement lorsque les doigts du vampire l'abandonnèrent au bord du gouffre. Il s'écarta de quelques pas, la laissant stupéfaite et frustrée par cette interruption mal venue.

— Lâche cette foutue balustrade et regarde-moi ! lui intima-t-il à nouveau.

Un grognement d'exaspération lui échappa. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière comme pour implorer le ciel de lui venir en aide et de ne pas céder définitivement à ce séduisant tentateur dont elle devinait le sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Ses doigts crispés sur la barre de fer se desserrèrent. Elle capitula et se retourna vivement, furieuse de constater que le sourire était effectivement là, à la narguer. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte fenêtre, savourant ce énième coup en traître. Au moment où elle se rua sur lui, elle se demandait encore si elle allait lui coller son poing dans la figure ou embrasser ses lèvres à l'expression sardonique. Elle opta pour un baiser à mi-chemin entre les deux, si brutal qu'il fit perdre l'équilibre à l'hybride. Elle l'entraîna, lèvres scellées, jusque dans la chambre où elle le repoussa sans plus de ménagement sur le lit. Il la laissa faire, amusé en apparence, impatient en réalité. Il resta allongé à attendre qu'elle prît, cette fois, l'entière initiative. Il lui devait bien cela après ces quelques jours. Il connaissait sa fougue, avait désespéré de voir briller dans son regard clair ce même désir qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Tyler ce jour-là dans la forêt. Maintenant, elle était là, debout devant lui, sans que la magie ne vînt tromper ses sens et le fixait de la même manière. Après une dernière hésitation, Caroline vint le rejoindre et enjamba ce corps que le sien réclamait de manière assourdissante.

Le tissu rêche de son jean sur la peau nue de ses jambes exacerba ce désir qu'il avait fait naître et qu'il avait maintenant tout intérêt à satisfaire. Elle fit sauter les boutons de son pantalon avec des gestes si impatients que Klaus la saisit par les hanches pour modérer ses mouvements qui menaçaient de lui faire abandonner ses bonnes résolutions. Etre à la merci d'une femme n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes. Celle-ci avait tout bouleversé, avait ébréché toutes ses barrières, le renvoyaient dans les cordes quand il dépassait les bornes. Elle était son égal. Et lorsqu'elle l'autorisa enfin à glisser en elle, il en eut entièrement conscience. Elle joua avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt sur le balcon. Elle calait le rythme de ses hanches sur la crispation des traits de son visage, ne le quittait pas du regard, ralentissait ses mouvements quand elle le sentait prêt à lâcher prise. Elle finit par se laisser aller elle-aussi à une irrépressible jouissance qui la cabra. Klaus se reput de cette image avant de basculer à son tour, le regard perdu au fond du sien.

La nuit avait fini par apporter une brise fraîche qui balaya leurs corps nus et encore humides. Caroline s'était à peine assoupie. Quand elle s'éveilla, elle contempla un moment le visage fin et apaisé du vampire jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvrît lui-aussi les yeux. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits. Elle sauta hors du lit et entreprit d'enfiler sa robe.

— Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

— Dormir dans ma chambre.

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il se redressa prestement pour agripper son bras avant qu'elle ne se défilât et l'attira à lui. Il l'emprisonna sous son poids et détesta d'emblée la lueur de défi qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux bleus.

— A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

— Ne crois pas que ce qui vient de se passer va effacer ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as humiliée par ta proposition, tu as cru pouvoir faire de moi une poupée bien obéissante et cela pour le moment je ne te le pardonne pas. La rentrée universitaire a lieu début septembre. Tu as exactement sept semaines pour me faire oublier cet affront et me convaincre de renoncer à tout pour te suivre.

Klaus resta bouche bée un moment, le temps d'encaisser les propos plein d'aplomb de la jeune femme. Une expression malicieuse se plaqua finalement sur son visage.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il me faille un si long délai, fanfaronna-t-il.

Il glissa sa main entre eux. Caroline stoppa immédiatement cette vicieuse caresse en le repoussant vigoureusement.

— Il ne sera plus question de cela non plus pendant les sept prochaines semaines, décréta-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle tiendrait bon cette fois. Si elle devait renoncer à tout pour cet homme, ce serait aussi à ses conditions à elle. Klaus se rembrunit. Il s'adossa contre le montant du lit tandis qu'elle cherchait sous les fauteuils de la chambre où ses sous-vêtements avaient bien pu se cacher.

— Donc si je comprends bien, je dois faire mes preuves, commença-t-il en croisant sagement les mains devant lui. Et toi, si je peux me permettre ?

Caroline se redressa. Une expression de surprise lui fit froncer les sourcils.

— C'est donnant-donnant, mon cœur. Si je fais des efforts, tu en fais aussi. Pas de poche de sang pendant sept semaines. Tu te nourris comme un vrai vampire.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur la poitrine et considéra ce fourbe d'hybride derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

— Très bien. Marché conclu, décida-t-elle au bout de longues minutes de réflexion.

Elle ignora le sourire satisfaisait du vampire et sortit de la chambre avant qu'il ne lui vînt à l'esprit d'ajouter des clauses au contrat. De toute manière, il ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de contourner cet engagement et de se procurer des poches de sang sans qu'il n'en sût rien.

Quand elle eût quitté la pièce, Klaus se laissa couler dans son lit, les mains sous la nuque. Si cette fichue tête de mule pensait pouvoir lui dicter sa conduite, elle se trompait lourdement. Sept semaines ? Il ne se donnait pas sept heures pour qu'elle ne lui cédât à nouveau et n'abandonnât ce stupide vœu de chasteté. Après cette nuit-là, il était hors de question qu'il se privât à nouveau de ce corps fougueux. Finalement, cet été promettait d'être des plus excitants.

**FIN**


End file.
